Paradise
by Clemanges
Summary: All Bella Swan ever wanted was for a completely nontraditional romance. Not the bad boy, or player type. More like the type that makes your skin tingle and you toes curl. Who knew her wish would come in the form of a green-eyed girl! Bow included!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I would start my story with the opening line of "A motorcycle pulled up in Forks High parking lot". But that would be to clique, no? I wouldn't even be able to see it, as it's fifth period. Nor should I start my story with an "Adonis" description of the new kid. Positively due to the fact that I have never met the kid, nor do I ever plan on doing that. Unfortunately, a series of events followed and now I'm staring down at a pair of green irises. I would end with a "life sucks" but that would be to clique. So I end this entry with a closing sentence of "this is reality".

* * *

Poisonous snakes, monkeys swinging on trees, black widow spiders seducing the most delicious flies only to spit them out later. I think this is a very accurate claim of high school put into one sentence. Of course then if you would want to get more technical, then that's a whole different story.

Girls in high school in most stories come in different shapes and sizes. There's the 'whore type' that always causes problems for the heroine in the story. To fit this description she dresses in the most skimpy clothes and make-up plastered all over. Though I have no idea _where_ they get those clothes anyways, nevertheless how their parents let them leave the house looking like that. These Whorbs, as I like to call them, are probably one of the most mysterious types of girls I have ever met. Their kind intrigues me, as why they want to flash their body to male spectators is beyond me. However, these types of girls are very weak, not dangerous. Unlike the _other_ type. Who brought shame to girls everywhere.

"Bella are you even listening to me." Alice snaps at me.

I momentarily sort through my brain, trying to find the right words to tell my best friend.

"Of course." I smile.

She rolls her eyes but resumes her talking.

Then there were the types of girls that usually helped the heroine, who I liked to call the Best Friends Acts League. They were usually best friends, siblings etc.. Girls in this category were commonly more beautiful then the heroine, and usually lowered their confidence on their looks.

Of course in my case Alice was beautiful and fit the Best Friends Act category. Most of the time they got the heroine's love interest's best friend. Most of the time they weren't dangerous, but just in case you had to be careful.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jessica asks looking down at the floor.

I glared at her.

_These_were the type of girls I hated. The kind where they had no self-confidence whatsoever. The kind that always had an interest in books. The kind that _always_ got the guy in the story. The kind that was insecure. The kind that brought a bad name to girls' everywhere, because of their pettiness.

I squinted my eyes in concentration, and Jessica squirmed under my stare.

The kind that was dangerous.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Mike Newton says angrily.

I still couldn't believe player Mike changed his ways decided to become a monogamous person.

_Go figure._

I nearly roll my eyes. I wasn't doing anything. But of course the 'knight in shining armor' had to rescue Jessica who was practically crying.

"She wasn't _doing_ anything, Newton." A fiery blonde says crossing her arms over her chest.

Mike glares at her before stomping off taking Jessica with him.

_God, why did girls have to be so submissive?_

I turn my attention to Rosalie, and offer a small smile of thanks. She was the practically the only in the Lions category that I actually liked even though she was with quarterback Emmett McCarty.

She waves her hand. "No problem."

I stared at her departing figure for a moment before returning my attention to Alice who was glaring hotly at me.

I stare at her sheepishly.

"You need to stop."

"I know."

"It's becoming an issue."

"I know."

"But you won't stop?"

"I won't."

Alice signs plopping her head atop the desktop. "i already knew you would say that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SLURP!

"I just can't believe he would keep something like that from me," Lauren sobbed.

I wanted to kill her, but we were in the lunchroom and there would be to many witness'.

Alice nodded her head, like she understood this 'story'.

I scowled, making my disgust clear.

She waved her hand, completely engrossed in this bullshit.

Bitch.

I sipped my juice angrily.

"What should I do, he broke my heart!"

SLURP!

Alice finally turned her head looking annoyed.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

At least I got her attention.

"Nothing." I say taking another sip of my juice box.

SLURP!

She scowls.

* * *

I walk aimlessly through the hallways. I just used my second bathroom pass, and I was in no hurry to return to science class.

I still couldn't believe Lauren though Tyler would change his ways. I mean, there's a difference between a player and a man-whore. At least the former was somewhat discreet in his ways. But no, Tyler just had to make it clear it everyone in the school that he would do any willing participants.

I smile wryly.

But then of course their gonna make up some point in time, and everything will be butterflies and daisies.

Yippee.

Not that I was emo or anything, but one human being could only take so much happiness that they wish the world would drop into the endless tirade of space.

I shake my head of the thoughts, instead keeping my attention elsewhere.

Oh look, Ben's running for president.

I always had a soft spot for that guy. Good kid.

Oh look, there's Seth Clearwater and Renesmee Cullen. Just a matter of time before they change from childhood enemies to a lovey dovey romance.

Oh look, there's the new kid.

According to student council regulations as vice-president, it was mandatory to welcome any new student.

Blah, Blah, Blah

I alter my course so I'm heading for the new kid.

I roll my eyes. Oh great another girl.

I put on a fake smile, and get my hand out so she can shake it.

As I get closer I can make out more and more details. She had full lips, a narrow nose, with arched eyebrows.

Possibly the two most redeeming points about her was her black hair and emerald eyes.

Seriously, who has that kind of hair!

Right on top of her shiny black hair was a big red bow.

I was instantly jealous.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, vice-president of the student council."

"Nice to meet you, Isabella. My name is Samantha."

Her voice had a masculine edge to it. Well that might lose her a few guys…

I start motioning her to follow me, when a blur flies past us, knocking both of us off our feet.

"Hey!" I shout, "Watch where your going!"

"Sorry about that," I start, picking up a bunch of tissues, along with her red bow, "Boys are-"

I gasp my mouth forming an 'o'.

Only now did I just realize that the bow I was holding, attached to it, was black hair. And that the tissue I carried came from her chest.

I look wildly between the black hair and the 'girl' staring at me in shock, when I realize.

"You're a boy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He, he was annoyed.

He was hot, too.

Goodness, he was hot while looking annoyed.

I wanted to face palm myself. How could I have _not_ noticed? And now that I was paying attention to this 'Samantha', I could now see what I clearly missed.

His lips and nose were too big for a girl's. And his face structure screamed 'boy!'. But the biggest hint of all was the chest area. One of them was smaller than the other breast, and it just looked plain wrong. This guy needed tips pronto!

Now that his wig was gone, I could now see his real hair.

Copper.

It was most definitely the strangest hair I have ever seen. And those eyes! Gah! I probably would have swooned right then and there, but I still had my dignity. And it was going nowhere anytime soon.

"Would you please stop staring?"

His words snapped me back into reality.

_Of course,_ I think shaking my head.

How could I forget my morals?

I would _not_ end up like Jessica and Lauren. I would not depend on a guy, who would eat me up and spit me out.

I would find myself a decent guy. I would _not _even look at a guy like him.

I would be strong.

"Of course I'm staring at you," I spit, "Wouldn't anyone else do the same when they find out a person you thought was a girl, turned out to be a guy into doing drag!"

He glares at me. "Funny, cause you were the one practically eye-fucking me, you pervert!"

I gasp.

How dare he that little piece of…

I narrow my eyes. "You do realize that I could tell your secret to everyone in this school."

He opens his mouth, but no words come out.

_Ha! Got him there._

He swallows. "What would it… take for you to keep my secret?"

I open my mouth to respond, when I spot Tyler strutting down the hallway.

_Really?_

I look at 'Samantha' whose mouth is open in shock

Oh, fuck it.

I roughly grab his shirt, and pull him to me.

My lips hardly touch his, but it's enough. I think I'm addicted.

Peppermint, yum

I stayed silent as I looked into his emerald eyes. His posture is stiff, and his lips are a millimeter away from mine. Thank the Lord he had self-control, if he kissed me, I don't think I would have stopped.

Once Tyler is gone, after shooting us an offhand comment, I shove him away, as I gasped for breath.

_I can't believe I kissed a drag._

"My name's Edward."

I look up at him shocked, as he patiently waits with his hand outstretched.

I blink before my lips curve up into a small smile. "Bella. I don't usually kiss strangers who are into drag, but you might be an exception."

He laughs, "Cross-dressing. I prefer the term cross-dressing."

I raise an eyebrow, "In my dictionary, there the same thing."

He rolls his eyes, before turning to leave.

I clench my fists, realizing that I still had the black hair in my hand.

"Wait!" I call, "Your wig!"

_Never knew I'd say those words, but you know first time for anything._

He waved his hand dismissively. "Keep it. I have another at home."

He stops and smiles, "Bye, Bella."

I stare wide-eyed at his retreating form.

I smile. "Bye, Edward."

* * *

There are times in life when morals are challenged, and or change. Would I have the strength to resist Edward? After all there's no ignoring the fact that he's an enigma in itself. And the more I think about it, the more my curiosity piques. Why would he hide his beauty, in exchange to dress as a girl? Is it because of problems in his childhood years? Or maybe he's just tired of the attention he receives from his female peers, and looked for a change? Maybe he's just like me. After doing something of so much, you get tired of it, and start predicting the events as they unfold. Edward is certainly a mysterious person, though first impressions show otherwise. I wonder how our next interaction will be like.

* * *

Alice stares at me oddly.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I smile.

"Are you high?"

I laugh,"of course not!"

Alice's mouth drops open, and I laugh again at her peculiar behavior.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Bella?" she questions narrowing her eyes.

I raise an eyebrow, "Is it so odd for me to act somewhat civil to my best-friend?"

"Yes!" Alice exclaims.

I glare at her. "You have no faith in me."

Alice stares at me sheepishly. "That's only because you're _always_ in a bad mood."

I shrug. I wonder what Edward is doing right now. Is he in any AP classes?

"Alright, spill."

I stare in shock at Alice's serious face.

"Spill what?"

"You like someone." Alice waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

I glare at her. "I don't like anyone, I am not turning into Jessica and Lauren."

Alice pats my shoulder, and sighs sadly." Oh but you do. And it's only a matter of time before you turn into Jessica and Lauren."

I stare at her in horror. "No."

Alice smiles. "Oh, yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, don't you think that guy's hot?" Edward whispers in my ear.

I shiver, and let out a small breath very annoyed. "What are you, gay?"

We were currently walking down the hallway to fourth period. Since we were underclassmen, however, it was _very _difficult.

He scowls brushing a lock of bronze hair from his face. "Of course not, I just thought that if I act like a girl, I might become a better cross-dresser."

I'm momentarily distracted from his sexist comment when my eyes zero in on his hands.

They were manicured.

I looked down at my fingers.

Yellow.

I looked at his face; it was ivory. It kinda looked like cream cheese. You know in touch and everything. Everyone knows cream cheese is flipping smooth. And delicious…

"Hey!" I shout when I remember his previous comment. "Not all girls are weak, and focus solely on a guys looks. We have decency you know."

I tried ignoring the stares coming his way. After all today he was dressed as a guy.

"Besides," I huff, "You already fail at cross-dressing, you should quit already."

He glares at me, "Being a cross-dresser takes a lot of skill, like you could do any better."

I laugh mockingly, "What's so hard about dressing like a guy? All you need is a wig, clothes, and an ace bandage."

He stops walking, eyes blazing. "Excuse me, but this hobby takes a whole lot of skill. You have to act and speak like a girl. Have correct posture. Make sure to apply lotion to your hands every few hours, to keep the smoothness. And you need to apply the perfect amount of makeup. Not to much, not to little."

His hands on his hip, and in a split second he actually looks like a girl.

"Whatever," I mutter.

This argument was pointless anyways. Unfortunately, he didn't like that response.

"You know what? I dare you to come to school, dressed as a guy tomorrow."

I didn't want to dress as a boy. I really didn't. But, I never back down from a challenge.

"Deal." I say.

I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Who knows, maybe after this little experience I might find out why Edward does what he does. Besides, it might get Charlie off my back with the situation regarding boy…

(P)

"Umm Bella, what are you doing?"

I tried to act casual. Well as casual as anyone can get when you're caught with a wig on, and your ace bandage firmly in place.

"Just a little… experiment." I replied, feeling very embarrassed.

"Oh… well, I think I'm gonna… uh go." Charlie stammers exiting the room.

I sigh this better be worth it.

My phone buzzes on my nightstand.

I pick it up and see it's a text from Edward.

**U don't have to dress as a guy.**

In that text alone, all my doubts are shattered. Because Bella Swan _never_ backs down.

I make sure my wig is in place, my chest invisible from the naked eye, and that I sounded like a male.

"Testing one, two, three."

Yes, it's totally worth it.

* * *

"Bella what's happened to you?" Alice asks concerned.

I want to dig a hole and die.

Instead I replied, "Who's this Bella you keep talking about. My name's Bob!"

I think Alice's jaw hits the floor. If that was even possible. Trying to save her from any more embarrassment, I politely tell her to shut her mouth.

I got a smack on the head. Goodness! All I wanted to do was help.

"Hey lover boy, what's your name?"

I turn in my seat to see Angela, class slut, looking at me with eyes filled with lust. Maybe this just gave her a reason to openly eye-fuck me, because I _knew_ that this disguise wasn't nearly as good as Edward's.

"Fuck off, Angela." I say rudely.

Hey eyes dawn with wonder, "Bella? Why are you…" she trails off looking at me in amazement.

I shrug, "Long story, now may you please leave."

She leaves speechless. Great, just the thing I needed. A rumor to circulate around the school that Isabella swan has decided to try out cross-dressing.

Awesome.

Not that I hated Angela. In fact, she was one of my closest friends besides Alice. And really I didn't mind her type at all. Stories portray them as evil bitches, when really there's more to that behind their façade. Well, okay maybe there wasn't a whole lot behind their façade, but at least they told it how it is. And yes, even though she was bitch most of the time, causing trouble for the heroine most of the time, she was a decent girl.

Besides, it was kind of funny. Seeing Angela trying to unsuccessfully steal the boy.

Alice punches my arm. "Are you going to tell me why you are dressed as a guy?"

"I decided to go for a new change you know. It's so boring always acting like a girl. So I am changing my name to bob, and will go under the knife to fully transform into a male."

I smile.

She glares.

"Tell me," she whines.

I laugh loving the fact that she's so easy to tease.

"I made a bet with Edward yesterday."

I don't need to tell her what exactly the bet was about, cause she already knew.

"So you came to school dressed as a guy?" she raises an eyebrow.

What's funny is the fact that when she says it, it sounds completely ridiculous.

"Yeah." I mutter. "Only for a day though." I quickly rush in response to Alice's face.


End file.
